1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a building construction, and more particularly, to a bracketing system for creating an even secondary edge along an uneven slab edge for attaching studs.
2. Background Information
Concrete slabs form a part of the load bearing structure of buildings and are used to support non-load bearing walls. In designing the edge of the slab, there are two typical approaches: the slab cantilevers over the spandrel beam and loads are applied to the overhang, or loads are carried by a structural steel plate or assembly attached to a spandrel beam. Furthermore, a slab must also have sufficient strength to carry a load without increasing the thickness of the floor slab system. If the slab does not have sufficient strength, a bent plate or other steel assembly must be designed to transfer loads to a spandrel beam.
One situation that occurs when creating a concrete slab is that the edge of the slab may be formed unevenly. This often occurs because a margin of error from ¼inch to 2 inches is considered acceptable when the framing for the slab is constructed before the concrete is poured. This imprecision results in an uneven slab edge.
The precision required to build the load bearing structures of a building is less precise than what is needed to construct internal non-load bearing walls that support, for example, dry wall. Construction workers building the load bearing structures that support concrete slabs in a multi-story building are not focused on making every slab edge perfectly straight. Even when done carefully, the edges of the slab usually do not line up perfectly due to the imprecision of the multiple slabs placed adjacent to each other. If studs and walls are installed on an uneven slab edge, then the result is a crooked wall. As a consequence, it is necessary to install intermediary components that compensate for the uneven slab edge in order for the non-load bearing walls to be straight and true. Although secondary structures can be used to cover an uneven slab edge to create an even surface, often these secondary attachment structures may cause the slab edge to break or cause spalling. The present invention provides a novel solution for this problem by providing a system and method for evenly attaching studs to an uneven slab edge while preventing the problem of slab edge breakage or spalling.